


Dumb Headdress

by Laila Kasimir (Kael_Knight)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Knight/pseuds/Laila%20Kasimir
Summary: Varis has a weird ass headdress. Kheda (WoL) removes it. :v (heavily implied smut)





	Dumb Headdress

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Eli, for this coming to fruition.
> 
> Please @ me: @KnightlyLeon on Twitter.

Kheda sat at Varis' feet, her head against his leg, dozing slightly, as he drummed his fingers on the arm of his throne.He pinched the bridge of his nose betwixt finger and thumb, sighing heavily. "Out," he said, dismissing the head of treasury. 

"But, Emperor," he stammered.

Varis' eyes narrowed and he spoke, "Did I stutter?" The treasurer bowed at his waist, turned on his heel and left the room swiftly. 

Kheda opened her eye, sleepily murmuring, "I wonder how seriously they take you with that ridiculous head dress." She yawned. 

He rolled his eyes. "This again?" Kheda stood up, straddling his hips, a hand on either shoulder. She gently took off the head dress, untangling it from his hair. 

He slid his hand up her thigh, across the gap between her boots and skirt, plucking at the garter. She grinned at him, twining her arms around his neck, tossing the head dress to the side, where it clattered noisily. 

She leaned forward, threading her fingers through his hair, gently capturing his mouth with hers. His lips parted as they touched hers, kissing her roughly, his hand coming up to grasp her chin. 

Her fingers twisted in his hair, pulling his head back. He grunted, as the tiny midlander dominated him, wrenching his head back, trailing soft nips and open-mouthed kisses down his chin and neck, biting the hollow between his shoulder and neck hard enough to leave a bruise. She brushed her fingers over the bruise, healing it with her magic, as he inhaled sharply as it stung.

She rolled her hips into his, grinning against his throat as she slid her hand between their bodies, fingers lightly brushing against his hard on. “My Lord, it does appear you have an issue,” she whispered in his ear, flicking her tongue over it, biting the lobe and pulling softly, earning her a lusty groan.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu i'm embarrassed to write more


End file.
